whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Lord of the Gargoyles
The Lord of the Gargoyles is one of the Charlatans—a True Fae living in exile in the mortal realm. Biography A young Fae Duke, the Lord of the Gargoyles loved bird, bats, insects and all manner of flying things. When he took mortals, which he only did sparingly, he’d fashion devices that would allow them to fly, hoping to perfect one that he himself could use. Of course, just as all Fae, he could never successfully create something himself, and most of his captives perished at the bottom of gorges on their initial test flights. But one soared. One took the wings into his own flesh and took to the skies as one of the Windwing kith. And the Lord followed this rare bird, first with joy, then with desperation, and finally with seething envy. When the Lord emerged into the human world, he was taken aback by the gargoyles clinging to the city’s edifices. He forgot about his chase for just long enough to die from exposure to the mortal world, and when he woke up, he’d forgotten his way home. He remembers chasing a “bird,” but that is all. He finds, though, that he can live on the rooftops, never descending any closer to the earth than he must, and that the gargoyles talk to him. They tell him cryptic riddles that he believes lead him ever closer to his strange bird. What he would do if he found his wayward changeling is anyone’s guess. It might remind him of his life in Arcadia and provide a way home. He might fall in love with this bird and seek to make it his consort on top of a skyscraper somewhere. Or he might kill the bird, cut off its wings and finally try to soar on his own. The Lord of the Gargoyles might actually be able to communicate with these stone grotesques, or he might be mad. In either case, his one goal in life is to find his “bird,” and he believes he’s reaching the end of that quest. Of course, since he doesn’t really know what he’s looking for, any Windwing (or indeed, any bird-like changeling) might meld with his delusions and become “his” bird. The Storyteller could also decide that the Lord was the Keeper of one of the players’ characters, if the motley includes an appropriate candidate. Appearance The Lord of the Gargoyles is so thin that his ribs are easily visible, at least when he removes his dingy clothes (often to “shower” in thunderstorms). He has a large, beak-like nose and quick-moving light brown eyes. His hair is muddy brown and reaches his shoulders. He appears to be in his late teens, but his voice has the timber of a child’s. The Lord’s mien reveals his deft, spider-like fingers and elongated toes. His eyes are larger and appear yellow, and stone seems to bend slightly under his touch. Character Sheet Lord of the Gargoyles Mental Attributes: Intelligence 4, Wits 3, Resolve 2 Physical Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 5, Stamina 3 Social Attributes: Presence 2, Manipulation 3, Composure 3 Mental Skills: Crafts 2, Investigation 3, Occult 3, Science (Birds) 4 Physical Skills: Athletics (Jumping, Climbing) 4, Brawl 3, Stealth 4, Survival (City Rooftops) 3 Social Skills: Animal Ken (Birds) 2, Intimidation 3, Persuasion 2, Streetwise 4 Merits: Direction Sense, Fast Reflexes 2, Fighting Style: Kung Fu 5*, Fresh Start Willpower: 5 Virtue: Fortitude Vice: Envy Initiative: 10 (with Fast Reflexes) Defense: 3 Size: 5 Speed: 13 Health: 8 Wyrd: 4 Contracts: Artifice 1, Darkness 4, Fang and Talon (Birds) 4, Smoke 5 Glamour/per Turn: 13/4 Frailties - Can only sleep under open sky (minor taboo) Mien Blessings - Blurflesh, Keys to Knowledge (as the Antiquarian blessing) References *Autumn Nightmares, p. 92 Category:True Fae (CTL)